What If?
by Aleka446
Summary: -Based off of Sai's Pen Pal- What if I lied? What if Sai and Fijui got to see each other for one day out of the four years they were separated? What of their need was satisfied for a meet twenty-four hours? This is what would happen. SaixOC oneshot; R&R. FLUFF! IMPORTANT UPDATES INSIDE!


**What If?**

Birthday fic for Theta -3

Don't die. Just read XD

~What If?~

"So you'll be the bridesmaid and blahbedahbedahbedah!"

That's all Fijui heard. Azora was going on and on about her wedding while the younger girl waited loyally for the mail, like every other day. "Okay," she replied to her sister, almost sneezing as the ends of Azora's long blond hair tickled her nose.

Fijui needed a haircut. Her red hair was crawling to her mid-back. Azora continued rambling, her words a blur as she laid her plans out.

'I wonder what's for dinner...'

"Fijui! Take your boyfriend's letter, for God's sake!"

She blinked and lightly blushed, accepting the letter from the mailman. The rest of the mail was dropped, unobtrusively, into Azora's lap.

Fijui didn't think about how her letter had gotten separated from the rest. She was already running upstairs to her room, where she tore it open excitedly, wonder what interesting scenarios the boy'd gotten himself into.

Three words struck her.

_See you later._

Her yellow-green gaze widened and the paper slipped from her fingertips.

The door slammed a second later as she left, almost tumbling down the stairs when she skipped a step.

Fijui wasn't paying attention when she fell into someone's chest.

Arms latched around her waist. She was standing there, face pressed to someone, nose smushed uncomfortably between her skull and a hard chest.

A smooth voice murmured, "Good to see you again, Fijui."

She replied breathlessly, "You, too, Sai." The redhead finished the sentence by hugging him back, relaxing as a soft, unsure kiss was planted on her head.

. . .

Hand-in-hand, Sai and Fijui made their way around Iwa. The pale boy was filling her in while she gazed at him adoringly.

"And, of course, Dickless and Ugly say hello."

"Uhm...?"

"Naruto and Sakura."

She gave him a punch in the side but regretted it instantly. "That's not nice," Fijui told him, running her knuckles. He blinked before looking at the road.

It was already covered in snow. Keeping his eyes on the sparkling stuff, he mumbled an apology. She looked down, biting her lip. Things were a little awkward, like when they'd met a year ago. Only this time, Fijui's bruises had long since faded.

To make up for the moment, she shoveled up some snow and flung it at him. He blinked and she gave a devilish grin as she threw another one. His eyes lit up as he recognized the challenge. Pretty soon, snow was flying.

Fijui squealed and dodged whenever Sai threw his, managing to not get hit only twice. Sai dodged more flawlessly, but still made a few mistakes 'fighting' in the snow.

He tackled the redhead, pinning her down and taking a good look. She was giggling softly, cheeks and nose red because of the cold. The smile slowly faded as he leaned down, his breath warming her lips.

Her heart leapt as he sealed her lips in a kiss. Her fingers went to his hair and he let his hands rest at her hips. Neither of them wanted the cautious kiss to end.

Unfortunately, though, as humans they need to breathe. Fijui gently pulled back, her stomach still doing exciting flip-flops.

"I missed you." Sai stated this quietly, almost unsuredly.

"M-Me, too," she said shyly as he leaned in for another kiss.

. . .

After sharing that sweet moment in the snow, the couple decided to head to a café. "Order whatever you'd like," Sai offered. "My treat."

She grinned and gave him a peck on the nose before loud laughter hit their ears.

Fijui froze. Sai took her arm and maneuvered her around him, so he was in between the redhead and the laughing person.

Than was messing around with his friends. Donovan and Astra sat next to him, Astra having shot Fijui a filthy look. Their friendship had broken when several people had started rumors about the beatings, she being the topic of most of them.

Then, as if to torture them even more, she got Than's attention and pointed at them. The artist grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the group.

"Has he touched you?"

It was a forced question.

"No. H-He's barely even spoken to me."

A short nod.

There was a bit of silence after they sat down in a booth. She was inwardly flinching, remembering the blow that had been dealt to her. Sai reached over and took her hand, running his thumb over the back of it.

"Nice to see you two again."

Than was standing there, green-flecked blue eyes narrowed in dislike as they zoned in on Sai. Once they flicked to Fijui, they held some empty sadness, but no regret.

"Hello, Than," she whispered.

"Yo."

Sai didn't greet him, just waited for the boy to leave. Fijui swallowed and the awkward silence continued.

Than broke it. "My punishment is almost over."

Sai replied, "You're still not forgiven.

A glare. "Shut up, you bastard."

A cold look. "I'm fine, thank you."

Fijui didn't know what to do as Than turned to her. Before he did anything, a kunai was digging into the wood beside his hand.

The redhead cried out, thinking that Sai had stuck the weapon into his hand. Than simply moved and said monotonously, "I see I'm not welcome here."

"What gave you that idea," Fijui accidentally commented dryly. She popped two hands over her mouth. Than was gone by the time they realized what had happened.

Her wide gaze met Sai's slightly surprised one before she burst into laughter.

"Oh m-my... I can't believe I said that!" she gasped.

Sai smiled and pulled her close, onto his lap. They settled into a snuggling position and her smile grew. Sai still had a small, genuine smile on his lips.

Their waiter, a young man with scruffy brown hair, stared at them uncomfortably. He didn't want to barge in on their lovefest, but he had to do his job.

When they kissed, his face flamed red and he turned around, thinking, 'Y'know, I think I'm ready to head home now. That's the fifth couple today and I'm done.'

. . .

After dinner, snuggling up to watch a movie seemed to be the perfect option. Sai didn't pay attention to it; he was content just to listen when Fijui giggled as funny parts came onto the screen.

He was pretty exhausted. Convincing Tsunade had taken weeks. Not to mention the agonizing wait for the Tsuchikage to write back to confirm he could come.

Throughout all this, he had to keep it a secret from Fijui. This was hard, as her letters usually started out like-

Dear Sai,

When are you visiting?!

So, in spite of pulling the whole day off without yawning, Sai fell asleep against the smaller female.

Fijui smiled as she felt him drift off beside her. 'He must be very tired from planning this,' she thought, cloudy sleep already fogging her mind. Closing her eyes, she thought, 'He really tried for me.'

As she drifted off, one last thought scurried across her mind.

'And I love him for it.'

. . .

Fijui woke to the smell of pancakes and an empty spot next to her. She stood up and let the blanket fall from her body.

Making her way to the kitchen, she looked for Sai. He didn't seem to be there, which confused her. "Azora," she said to her sister, who was looking through a wedding magazine.

"Mmhm?"

"Where's Sai?"

There was a bit of silence before Azora sighed and lowered it. "He's leaving."

"L-leaving?"

"He got an urgent message. His team just got assigned to an important mission. I'm really sorry," she told her, reaching to take Fijui's hand.

The girl was up and pulling on a coat, mittens, and shoes. She walked out the door into the cold morning air. Azora watched before flipping pancakes again.

'Go and get 'em.'

. . .

Sai felt a subtle pain in his chest as he walked away with six days worth of unworn clothes in his pack. He'd been planning to stay for a week, but his stay had been cut short.

"Sai!"

A voice split the air, ringing out to grab his attention.

"Sai! Sai, wait!"

He turned around and caught her as she fell, so they landed in the same position they'd gotten when they started.

Fijui looked him deep in the eyes and said, "I love you," before kissing him. It was soft and sweet. Sai's eyes had widened but eventually closed as she broke the kiss, due to his lack of response.

Before her mouth had opened, a piece of paper was shoved into her hands and a pair of lips danced against her forehead before he disappeared.

Fijui had her hand out, as if to stop him. Unfortunately, she was too late.

Slowly, she unfolded the paper.

Three words struck her once again.

_I love you._

. . .

Hope you enjoyed your birthday present, Theta!

I don't know when you read this, but I hope you like it when you do. ^_^

I really had fun writing it! :D

Love you, girl! Woo-hoo!

To the rest of the fans-

I hope you enjoyed this. I had loads of fun.

And...

I'm also thinking about a sequel.

Do you want one?


End file.
